Arranged Marriges Suck!
by Fierce Kitten
Summary: NEJI'S GETTING MARRIED! and he's not too happy about it! How will Tenten react? Will one of the worlds cutest coples have a sad ending? or will something happen to keep then togather? The title says it all, arranged marriges suck!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. NARUTO!

Chapter 1

Neji sat in his room. He was thinking on the most terrible thing that had ever happened to him, he was getting married.

Hiashi had arranged the WHOLE thing. It was all because Neji HAD to have his birthday, and that Neji HAD to turn 16 on that birthday, and that 16 HAD to be the marring age of a Hyuuga! He was marring the most annoying girl in the world! She was a member of the Makukaru clan, one of the most well known clans in the world. BUT SHE WAS JUST SO… SO…! Neji glared at the picture of her he was given, a blond haired girl with THE MOST annoying smile. Her name was Reiko. Neji sat there discussed.

'I wonder how much sake costs?'

--

Neji sat in (according to Tsande) the best restaurant to buy sake. He ordered about five cups, but for some reason it was taking a very long time to get drunk. Oh, if only he were as easy as Lee! Neji eventually got sick of drinking it, and just sat in his misery.

'Married. MARRIED! WHY ME! WHY NOW!'

Just then, a certain brunet entered the restaurant.

"HAY, NEJI!" Tenten called. She plopped herself down in front of him. Then she stared at the contents of the cup.

"Is that… sake?"

"Maybe."

"YOU SHOULDN'T BE DRINKING THAT STUFF! YOU KNOW WHAT IT DOSE TO LEE!"

"Tenten…"

"What are you trying to do to yourself?" she asked looking at him with concerned eyes. Neji didn't want to look into them. He loved thoughs eyes and her but… he just… didn't.

"Tenten I…" he didn't want to tell her.

"You…!" she said getting annoyed.

"I'm getting married," saying toughs words to her were like stabbing himself with ten kunai.

"Oh," she squeaked. She then took a sip of his sake heself, and then quickly spat it out.

"OH! WAT DID YOU PUT IN THIS!"

"My spit!" he said looking very grossed out, but not as much as her.

"eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwww! Nasty!" she said clawing at her throat. Neji laughed, her face was cute!

"Funny is it? HAY! Waiter! What's the hottest stuff you got?"

"Aw? The hot n' spicy chilly. It extra hot!"

"Get me a bowl of that!"

--

"Eat it! ALL of it!"

F.K.: Hay! Thanks for reading that chapter! There's more to come! So Review, and I'll write more! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neji sat in his room the next morning. He was wondering WHY he didn't want to get married. He didn't even MEET the girl! How was he to know if she was the worst thing to ever happen to him? He wondered why Tenten seemed to make it WORSE. He was trying to think logically but something kept dragging him away from the answer. Was it fear? 'He, Tenten and Lee loved each other like friends.' There was a word in that sentence that would make things make since. Neji could feel it! But what was it? Neji didn't see what was staring him in the face. 'He, Tenten, and Lee loved each other like friends.' This still didn't make any since; but he was trying! He laid down on his bed wondering. He looked over at a picture on his bed-side table. It was of Him, Lee, and Tenten. The one Gai took at the celebration for Neji when he became a Jonin. There he was, a big smile on his face, wearing the Chunin vest, Lee giving him a thumbs-up and Tenten pointing at Neji with a giggly look on her face.

Flash Back "AW! YES NEJI! YOUR YOUTH HAS FINALLY ALOWED YOU TO PASS!" Lee cheered.

"Ya, hay, Neji, I wonder what your cute little team will look like!" Tenten joked.

CLICK! Gai-sense took the picture.

"Who said I have to be that kinda Jonin?"

End Flash Back 

Neji smiled. That was a happier time. A time when Neji didn't have to marry anyone. A time when they all had lots of laughs. A time when Tenten would ether pick-up he or Lee for training. Today she was supposed to pick-up Neji but it had been a wile and she hadn't shown. Was she mad at him? She had seemed ad when she left the restaurant. Or maybe it was his imagination. His face was burning; he felt like he was gonna pass out. But Tenten still didn't show. Mad or not. Then Neji's eyes fell on Reiko's picture. He felt like ripping it up! He turned his head to the ceiling. He tried to work out that puzzle. 'He, Tenten, and Lee loved each other like friends.' It was no use; he just couldn't get it! He got off his bed and ran down to the training ground.

--

Well, that was a bad idea. Tenten apparently was mad at him.

"TENTEN!" Lee shrieked, "YOU ALMOST CUT NEJI'S HAIR! IF HE DIDN'T MOVE HALF HIS HAIR WOULD BE GONE!"

Tenten didn't seem to care. Neji was inspecting his hair. She didn't even touch it. It was how it was originally. It was a good thing Neji was fast.

"What's up with you, Tenten?" Neji asked.

"HUMF!" Tenten puffed, turning away from the Hyuuga.

'Is this because I laughed when she drank the spit drowned sake?'

"Tenten?" Gai said, "Why are you so upset with your fellow comrade? What did the geniuses of our team do to thy flower?"

"Tenten?" Neji asked. Tenten didn't answer. Neij did NOT want this weapons mistress mad at him. He wanted to make thing right! But how when you don't know the problem? Suddenly, a perky blond girl ran up to the four of them.

"NEJI-KUN! IT'S ME! MAKUKARU REIKO!"

Neji just died. He just DIED! He thought she would be annoying! He knew it! And he had hoped he was wrong!

"Neji, who's your friend?" Gai asked. Neji shuttered. Reiko walked up to Neji.

"Sooo, I was thinking pink flowers! I'd look sooo good! A pink theme!"

"No pink," Neji said plainly. She blinked at him. Then Tenten ran off.

"TENTEN! WAIT!" Neji said, he rushed after her. Reiko followed. So did Gai and Lee who had no idea what was going on. Tenten lost Neji and the others. Neji couldn't believe it. This Reiko girl was ruining his life! Neji plopped himself down on the ground and started to pant. How could one girl be worth so much! And how can one other girl be worth so little! And how can THAT girl ruin his entire life!

"What was up with her!" Reiko asked. Neji got up.

"I'm going home."

F.K.: Well, that's it for now! But don't worry! There'll be more! Just keep reading! And if you have any comments or ideas, just click the purple GO button and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Tenten lay on her bed crying her eyes out. 'What was Neji thinking? He didn't even ASK her how SHE felt about it! SHE was his best friend! He should have CONSULTED her first!' Tenten didn't know what to think. Was Neji into this? Was she supposed to support him? What was she supposed to do! Why was she upset? She knew he had to get married someday. She just didn't know someday would come so soon. But when WOULD she be ready for this? Tenten felt the hot tears streaming down her face.

"Tenten, are you all right in there!" her dad called.

"Yes! I'm p-perfectly f-fine!" she lied through her teeth. She realized that that day on she would be doing a lot of lying.

(At the Hyuuga mansion…)

Neji sat in his room thinking on how much he hated Reiko. He crumpled up her picture with his hand. Then the door inched open. Hanabi was standing in the door-way.

"Nii-san, are you still mopping?"

"Get out Hanabi!" he sail flinging a pillow at her. Out from the pillow case, dropped a gold locket in the shape of a hart. Neji grabbed it before Hanabi could see it. There was a reason he hid it under his pillow. Neji was right on the edge of people calling him a girly man and Hanabi telling all her class-mates that she found a necklace in Neji's room was not going to help. He was NOT a girly man. The locket was given to him by Tenten on his birthday. When Hanabi left he clicked it open. Inside was two pictures; on the right was one of Him, Lee, and Tenten, and on the left was on of just Tenten. Unexpectedly the door swong open. Neji clicked the locket closed and stuffed it under the covers. He looked up to see Hinata. She was poking her fingers together and looking at him like he was the lock-ness-monster wearing a prom-dress. Half fear, half confusion.

"Nii-san, is something the matter?"

"No," Neji said, Hinata was almost out the door when he spoke up again, "HINATA! Wait."

She stopped.

"You know Naruto, you… how do you fell when Naruto's around?" Neji's brain finally hit the logical answer but he wasn't shear he believed it. Hinata blushed.

"Well, I guess… happy. Well, a special happy. Just… magically happy… magical happiness. That's it."

Neji couldn't believe his ears. THAT was how he felt about TENTEN! HE was in LOVE with TENTEN! But… how could THAT have happened?

F.K.: Well, that was some nice fluff! Let's see Neji pull off this one! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4

Tenten stood on the Hyuuga door matt. She was going to apologize for being so… unfair. It was his life and he was going to be the one to decide things, not her. She wasn't his girlfriend, and she wasn't his fiancé. She just wished telling him she was all for the wedding wasn't so hared. And she really wished she wouldn't have to lie to him. She knocked on the door. It opened and Hanabi stood in the door way.

"Are you gonna' kill my cousin?" She asked.

"What? Aw, no! No! No! No! Actually I wanted to apologies for that! I was thinking me and Neji could walk to practice… together," Tenten thought that the last sentience sounded pretty suggestive but she didn't mean it to be. She tried to keep a strait face. For a little girl, Hanabi could give a pretty intimidating face. It was like she was trying to make Tenten crack. 'Maybe she should be an interrogator when she grows up.'

Hanabi let out a sigh, "Fine. Ok. NEJI!"

"What! Da' gargle COMMMMMING! Ga'!"

After a few minutes Neji appeared, only, in a blue bathrobe with his hair dripping and sticking to his face.

They both blushed. Tenten, because she was looking at her teammate in a bathrobe, and Neji, because he was in a bathrobe with Tenten standing in the same room. 'I should turn around now.' She did as she thought and turned around.

"Well, I thought I'd, aw, pick you up for practice, but, um, you're not ready! Ha ha ha! Aw, er, you gonna' go back upstairs? Or should I just stand in the doorway looking at the ground?"

"Aw, I go get dressed, you… stay in the kitchen or something!" Then Neji dashed upstairs. He entered his room and clenched his chest. 'Did that really happen?' He was breathing very heavily. He made sure the robe had been fully clocked around him. He sighed in relief. He got dressed and went down stairs. Tenten was sitting in a chair with her head on the kitchen table.

"Tenten?" he asked.

"Hummm… ya'?"

"Why'd you want to walk with me to training session?"

"Well, really…" Tenten paused, "I wanted to apologize, I was being unfair."

"Apology accepted."

Tenten got up, "C'mon! We've got to get to practice!"

F. K.: Just some random funny humor. There will be more soon! I think! You know, just put it on you're alerts list. I don' know when next chapter will be up! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Tenten! Neji! Oh, has the flowers of love finally bloomed between you too?!" Gai asked.

"Excuse me!" said Tenten and Reiko together. Neji just blushed. Reiko was there to watch her fiancé's 'hot bod' practice.

"ME and Neji are getting married you! You fool!" Reiko yelled.

"Married?!" Lee asked.

"Well, er…." Neji attempted to blend in with the trees.

"I wont stand for this talk of him possibly liking another girl! It's impossible seeing how beautiful I am!"

"You arrogant, propose, self loving, PRINCESS!" Tenten shot. Her comment startled everyone, including her.

"What did you call me?!"

"Y-you heard! You love your face in the mirror more than you do Neji!" Tenten was shock by what was coming out of her mouth. The words came out with out any recognition of what she was saying.

"You want a piece of me?!" Reiko asked.

"Yeah! I do! I want to scratch that pampered, powdered little face of yours!" 

They both lunged forward but Lee held back Tenten and Gai held back Reiko.

"Heavenly flower! Stop!" Lee yelled at Tenten.

"Girls!" Gai shrieked. 

Both kanoichi stopped struggling. The boys let go.

"I'm sorry, Makukaru-sama, I don't know what came over me. Guess I'm just little protective of our dear Neji. Forgive me."

"Apology accepted!"

Neji cowered by his tree.

F.K.: Hiya! Sorry it took so long! I just found out that "Maku" means to scatter and "Karu" means to cut. Funny how these things work out! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Neji were are you going?" Hiashi asked.

"To the ice cream store! I'm meating Lee and Tenten there!"

"Hum, Neji, why don't you invite Reiko to come?"

"Because she is a fowl, annoying, troublesome… PERSON! … Sorry, but this isn't my diction."

He ran out the door.

--

"Hay, Neji!" Tenten called.

"Hay!" Neji swung himself over the chair.

"I ordered your usual vanilla!" Lee said.

"Were is it?" Neji asked.

"Well, you took to long!"

"Witch is code for 'he ate it'!" Tenten joked.

"Oh, well," Neji got up and went to the desk, "I'll have one vanilla ice… cream," his hart sank when he saw who the counter girl was.

"Neji-kun!" Reiko squealed, "what are you doing here?!"

"Me? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I work here! My shifts over once I give you your ice cream! Maybe, I could, haha! Join you!"

"I'm sorta here with my team…."

She looked around him. Her eyes darkened at the sight of Tenten.

"I'll join you!" she said cheerily.

"What?!"

"Ya! Here's your ice cream! She put dobble the amount of money Neji would have paid in the cash register, "I'll get a strawberry!" She got two cones and filled them with deliciousness. Then, she stepped out from the counter, "Yukito! Your turn!"

She handed Neji his ice cream and linked arms with him. He slipped his arm out from hers.

"We have a fourth," Neji said through gritted teeth. Reiko sat cross from Neji.

"How's you training going, Neji?" Reiko asked.

"Good," he said plainly, "Not as good as normal though," he put as a side note, "Lee's not as good with training with me as Tenten though. Nothing but Taijutsu makes it hard to keep on my toes."

"Hay!" Lee spat.

"Tee hee!" Tenten giggled, giving a victory sine to Lee.

"YOU KNOW! Neji. I could always help you!" Reiko shot a menacing look at Tenten.

"Um, no thanks, Reiko."

"Hay, Neji, I here there's a tornament going on! I was thinking on entering," Tenten said, "you want to?"

"Neji! Will be FAR too busy!" Reiko interrupted, "We have our WEDING to plan."

Neji could sense the hostility in Reiko's voice. He feared she would start a fight.

"You got a problem with me?" Tenten asked, suddenly confirming Neji's fears. 

"Maybe I do!" Reiko said, "You're being too formal with Neji-kun!"

"I'VE know 'Neji-kun' longer than you have! I can be formal with him if I want!"

"Just who do you think his fiancé is?!"

"You! But I've been on Neji's team for years! You think now that you're here he doesn't have anyone else who cares about him! Is that it! He has a family! He has friends! You're not the center of the universe, Reiko!" Tenten dashed out of the shop.

"Tenten!" Neji and Lee called after her, but she did not return.

F.K.: Did I mention sorry it took so long? Any way my mom gave me the five minute warning so now I got to do something constructive. sigh So! Tensions are running high between Neji's girls! Reiko isn't taking there being another girl in Neji's life too well. And seeing that Neji's in love with that girl… RUN TENTEN!!!! Ok now… REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Neji lay on his back on his bed. He looked over at the picture of him Lee and Tenten. Then he noticed a small picture of Reiko tucked away in the corner of the frame. Neji pushed the thing of the dresser. It crashed to the floor, scattering glass.

"Neji! What was that?!" asked Hanabi pushing open the door.

"HANABI! Get OUT!!" Neji flung his pillow at her. He forgot about the golden locket hidden under it. But before he could conseal it Hanabi said,

"Neji? Is that a necklace?"

Neji swiped it up and held it against his chest.

"No."

"Really, 'cause it looks like a necklace…."

"It's a locket!" Neji didn't really know the difference between a necklace and a locket, so he made something up to keep Hanabi's mouth shut, "It's from, ah, Reiko."

"Ew, your annoying fiancé?" Neji smirked in his head. Hanabi began to close the door then reopened it, "Oh, Dad invited that girl here for dinner. So be ready."

"Ok," he said stuffing the locket in his pocket.

"That locket's pretty!" Hanabi said, "she must have better taste in assessors than she does in close!"

Hanabi took that as her cue to leave. Neji took the locket out of his pocket and clicked it open. He looked at the picture of Tenten on the left. He clicked it shut. Suddenly he noticed something on the back. It was an engraving on the back of the little golden locket, in small letters, barley noticeable, it read: to neji, love tenten. 

Neji know what she meant, 'love tenten' was how she signed everything, but it gave him a feeling of happiness looking at the small print of the two words. He put it around his neck and looked at himself in the mirror. He stared at the sight for a few minutes then hid the locket from view in his shirt. His shirt collier covered the golden chain. He cursed himself.

"How could I have fallen in love with her, AT THE WORST OF TIMES!" he whispered. He walked down the stairs.

"NEJI-KUN!!" Reiko yelled, tackle hugging him. The shock through him off balance and he fell to the ground. The impact almost made the locket come out of its hiding place, but it didn't. Neji pushed Reiko off him.

"Neji-kun?!" she cooed, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," he lied. He entered the dining room, Reiko closely following. He took his usual seat and started eating. Reiko took the seat given to her and daintily ate her food.

F.K.: I was bored. Next chapy WILL be up soon! I promise! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Bye Uncle Hiashi!" Neji called. He was meeting Tenten, Lee, and Gai at the entrance to the village for a mission.

"Neji! Reiko called from behind him.

"Not today, Reiko!" Neji said, "I don't have anytime for whatever. I need to meet my team for a mission!"

"Your not even going to kiss me good bye?" Neji turned around planning on saying no, but then he saw that Reiko's father was behind her. He cursed in his head then approached the blond. Reiko puckered up her lips. Neji looked at her but couldn't bring himself to kissing her lips. He put a finger on her lips and kissed her forehead. Then her turned and ran.

--

"You're late, Neji!" Lee said.

"Sorry, an ANNOYING bird crossed my path."

"Oh, well! Let's just go!" Tenten said. Neji looked at her. He was still wearing the locket under his shirt.

"All right! Now that the whole team is hear…" Gai said, "LEEEEETTTTSSSS GOOOO!!!"

--

"Got it!" Tenten whispered.

"You have the scroll?" Lee asked.

"Yep! Neji, lower me"  
Neji lead the rope up and Tenten descended. When she was at ground level she cut the rope.

"All right, let's go!"she said. Team Gai ran out into the court yard to find about twenty men standing there.

"All right! Let your youthfulness go wild and FIGHT! There's no other way out!" Gai said.

Lee took down four with his taijutsu, Gai took Neji took down six using jukin and Tenten took down five with her weapons. Gai took the rest. Unfortunately for Neji one of them stabbed him in the gut with a dagger.

"Neji are you all right?" Tenten asked, running up to him.

Neji pulled the dagger out, "I'm, I, uh…." But Neji didn't continue. He clasped, unconscious, in Tenten's arms.

--

BeeeP! BeeeP! BeeeP! BeeeP!

"Wha'?" Neji asked, waking up in the hospital. He sat up then noticed a weight on the bed. He looked to his right to see Tenten sitting in a chair with her head on the bed, fast asleep.

Neji smiled. He stroked her hair. She was cute when she slept he thought. Then he remembered what he always wanted to do, ever since he saw her. He pocked one of her hair buns. He laughed. She stirred in her sleep and Neji looked down at her.

"You are beautiful. I hope you know that."

F.K.: Oooooooo! KYA! Neji's feelings for Tenten are growing as his feelings for Reiko are shrinking. What will happen next? Find out next chappy! Oh, and don't forget! Bring along a snack… oh, and review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 11 

Neji awoke the next morning to be reminded of two things, there was a bird in his room and he was getting married. He went over to the cage and opened it, untied the stick, and let the bird out. It flew out the window into the sun light. Neji continued his day like the wedding was nothing. He almost forgot about it until he heard the familiar voice of Hinata behind him.

⌠You love her, don▓t you?■

He turned around and stared Hinata square in the eye.

⌠What?■

⌠Tenten, you love her right? Not Reiko?■

Neji looked at his feet.

⌠And they say I▓m the genius. _You▓re_ the smart one. I▓m the moron who thought he could hide it.■

Hinata looked back at Neji. He thought she would turn and act disapproving but nothing prepared him for what she said next.

⌠Tell her.■

⌠What?!■ he asked dumbfounded.

⌠Tell her. And don▓t get married to Reiko.■

Then Hinata walked away from him. Neji couldn▓t believe it, did she really just say that? Don▓t marry Reiko. As if she had to tell him twice, but how could he break tradition? As if reading his mind, Hinata spoke again.

⌠I wouldn▓t marry Uchiha Sasuke in a million years.■

Neji sighed, how could she understand? Sure, Naruto▓s an idiot who can▓t take a hint, but Tenten was his best friend! How could he tell her? And on his wedding day? That▓s wrong! That▓s going further than breaking tradition.

Neji was in a no-win situation. He marries Reiko, he▓s unhappy for the rest of his life, and Tenten would NEVER know how he felt, unless he was a cheater, witch he wasn▓t. On the other hand, if he tells Tenten, and doesn▓t marry Reiko, he▓s doing the one ting he swore never to do, disobey the clan. But how could not do that? The clan WAS being unfair... but it▓s his clan! What happens if he disobeys them...?

Neji▓s train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Neji opened it and was surprised to see, none other than Tenten, standing there in the ugliest, cream colored dress he had ever seen! He cheeks where more than pink, they were a deep shade of red. She looked mortified.

⌠Talk-some-since-into-your-damb-bride!■ Tenten grunted.

⌠Uh...■ Neji was dumb founded. What was she...?

⌠I think the dress is cute!■

Neji flinched, it was Reiko. He turned his head. No, not only Reiko, he mother and father as well. Oh, crap!

⌠Reiko decided that you▓d like me as a bride▓s maid, as she decided that I▓d enjoy wearing this dress,■ Tenten twirled around; the dress floated around her. It was quite pretty if you ignored the ugliness of the dress.

⌠What▓s so funny?■ Tenten asked.

Neji bit his lip; he had let a giggle escape from them, a careless mistake.

⌠Uh, Reiko, why does Tenten have to wear that dress?■ Neji asked scratching the back of his head.

⌠Because Ten-chan▓s a bride▓s maid, and that▓s what Nari, Michiko, and Tamiko are wearing!■

Neji snickered, ⌠Ten-chan?■

⌠Shut up, Neji Hyuuga!■ Tenten said angrily.

Reiko▓s mom gasped and Neji backed off.

⌠Er, Reiko, I▓ve got to say, that▓s a disgusting dress!■

⌠See?■

⌠He▓s just saying that!■

⌠Neji never ▒just says▓ anything! Shows how much you know about him!■

⌠And I guess you▓re an expert?■

⌠What▓s his astrological sign?■ ⌠Er, Sagittarius?■

⌠Wrong, it▓s a Gemini.■

⌠How I▓m supposed to know that!■

⌠You▓re marrying him!■

⌠Girls! Girls!■

⌠Stay out of this mom!■

⌠Aw, no mommies aloud? Why? You▓re so weak, you need the extra backup!■

⌠Wa▓d you say!■

⌠I said...■

⌠Ow!■

⌠Ow!■

The two girls clutched their arms and turned to Neji.

⌠Neji! Since when do you do that outside of practice?■

⌠Since when do you do that to your fiancИ?■

⌠Since you girls got on my last nerve! I can▓t take this! You fight, every time you see each other! And, I just...!■ Neji turned a shade of red.

There was an awkward silence before some one spoke up.

⌠All right, I hope you have a happy marriage,■ Tenten said. Then, she turned and left without saying good bye.

⌠Tenten?■ Neji asked.

⌠Leave me alone, Neji, s-see you around.■

She sounded a little choked up. But that▓s something Reiko wasn▓t able to pick up.

⌠All right! See you at the wedding! So, what are you wearing Neji?■

⌠I...■ he looked back at Tenten, he didn▓t feel like talking anymore.

⌠Hey! Neji!■ Lee came running up to them.

⌠Oh! I can▓t wait! The room will be filled with new and old love! Aw! The flames of youth!■ And Sakura-chan▓s coming! Oh, Sakura!■

⌠Neji, isn▓t there, um, something you wanted to tell Reiko?■ squeaked the Hyuuga heir for behind Neji.

⌠Something you wanted to tell me? Really?■

⌠Er, um, yeah, uh, see ya later.■

⌠Is that it?■

⌠Look can you people just leave me the hell alone!■ he slammed the door shut. He was breathing hard. He turned to face Hinata. She looked very disapproving.

⌠Look, you try it!■

Hinata shrugged and walked up the stairs. Neji panted. In three hours, he, Neji Hyuuga, would be a married man. Damb it.

Later

▒Vows... I promise to... what? Love and cherish her forever? Yeah, right.▓

The music started and Reiko started walking down the isle.

⌠Wait! Stop the music!■

Everything stopped as messenger nin came running though the church.

⌠Mr. Hyuuga Neji? Mr. Rock Lee?■

⌠Yes?■ they both asked, stepping forward.

⌠I have a message for you from Tsunade-sama.■

⌠In case you haven▓t noticed,■ Reiko said, making herself known, ⌠Neji is getting married and doesn▓t have time for a summons. Tsunade will have to wait!■

⌠This is NOT a summons!■ the messenger nin said, ⌠It▓s about your other team mate, Higarashi Tenten.■

⌠Tenten?■ Neji whispered.

⌠What about the flower of our team?■

⌠Lee! This is not the time for that flower talk!■

⌠Sorry.■

⌠What▓s wrong with Tenten, sir?■ Neji asked.

⌠Well, you see...■


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tenten sat in the back of the not so filled crowed. It would be pact tomorrow on the actual date of the wedding, witch was tomorrow but this was just rehearsal. Reiko was lessoning intensively to what the vows will be but Neji was just laidback and personally, Tenten swore he was bored. In fact Neji was bored. He didn▓t care. He wasn▓t really listening. He wasn▓t looking at Reiko or anyone else for that mater. He was staring off into space, watching a yellow bird flutter over head. He realized it was fluttering oddly. It obviously had a bad wing.

⌠And then you kiss. . . . . .■

⌠No... way... in... hell,■ Neji said, plainly. Hiashi and Reiko▓s father stirred. Reiko opened her eyes she had already puckered up.

⌠Uh, but... but sir, she▓s your fiancИ,■ the priest said.

⌠I-don▓t-give-a-dam,■ Neji said plainly.

⌠But sir, you▓ll have to do it eventually, wouldn▓t you want to get it done in rehearsal?■

Neji looked over at Hiashi, who gave him a stern look.

⌠Guess I have no choice,■ Neji leaned forward and kissed the girl he came to loath. Lee clapped. There was a soft thud in the distance. Neji wondered about this and secretly activated his byakugan. He found that the little bird had fallen from the sky. He deactivated his byakugan and tried to pull away from Reiko but she clutched his arm stronger. He tried to gently pull away again but she held strong. It ended in him pushing her away so hard out of frustration that she fell to the floor. Neji spat spit out of his mouth and wiped his mouth.

⌠Neji!■ Lee shouted.

⌠She wouldn▓t let go. Am I supposed to stand like that for an eternity?■

⌠Yeah, but...■ It took Lee a second before he realized Neji left the raised platform. He turned around to see Neji kneeling in the grass. Neji stood up and turned around, ⌠I believe we▓re done here?■

⌠Y-yes,■ the priest said. Neji left, cradling something in his arms. He when back home, still cradling the little bird. Neji had a fondness to birds; he felt he could relate to them.

⌠There you go,■ he said putting the bird town. He recognized as a canary, ⌠Now let me see.■

The little bird lay there watching him. He touched its wing and it made a pained chirp.

⌠Ok, you▓re wing is wounded , now...■ he reactivated his byakugan, ⌠A broken wing. That can be fixed, unlike a broken hart. You▓ll be fine.■ He got a stick piece and some cloth. He fixed the objects around the bird▓s wing to act as a brace to help with wing heal.

⌠There you go,■ he said, putting the bird in a cage and closing the door, ⌠I▓m sorry, but you can▓t try to fly. I don▓t understand bird, so I can▓t trust you not to try and then fall of the table edge and hurt yourself more.■

He looked at the bird, ⌠You▓re a bird, no one tells birds who to love. I bet you have a girl somewhere who you like, and aren▓t just forced to like,■ he said seeing the red marking on the bird▓s cheeks, witch meant in was a boy. Neji smiled slightly.

⌠You▓re free. By tomorrow you▓ll be good as new and I▓ll be the one in the cage.■ 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Neji awoke the next morning to be reminded of two things, there was a bird in his room and he was getting married. He went over to the cage and opened it, untied the stick, and let the bird out. It flew out the window into the sun light. Neji continued his day like the wedding was nothing. He almost forgot about it until he heard the familiar voice of Hinata behind him.

⌠You love her, don▓t you?■

He turned around and stared Hinata square in the eye.

⌠What?■

⌠Tenten, you love her right? Not Reiko?■

Neji looked at his feet.

⌠And they say I▓m the genius. You▓re the smart one. I▓m the moron who thought he could hide it.■

Hinata looked back at Neji. He thought she would turn and act disapproving but nothing prepared him for what she said next.

⌠Tell her.■

⌠What?!■ he asked dumbfounded.

⌠Tell her. And don▓t get married to Reiko.■

Then Hinata walked away from him. Neji couldn▓t believe it, did she really just say that? Don▓t marry Reiko. As if she had to tell him twice, but how could he break tradition? As if reading his mind, Hinata spoke again.

⌠I wouldn▓t marry Uchiha Sasuke in a million years.■

Neji sighed, how could she understand? Sure, Naruto▓s an idiot who can▓t take a hint, but Tenten was his best friend! How could he tell her? And on his wedding day? That▓s wrong! That▓s going further than breaking tradition. 

Neji was in a no-win situation. He marries Reiko, he▓s unhappy for the rest of his life, and Tenten would NEVER know how he felt, unless he was a cheater, witch he wasn▓t. On the other hand, if he tells Tenten, and doesn▓t marry Reiko, he▓s doing the one ting he swore never to do, disobey the clan. But how could not do that? The clan WAS being unfair... but it▓s his clan! What happens if he disobeys them...?

Neji▓s train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door. Neji opened it and was surprised to see, none other than Tenten, standing there in the ugliest, cream colored dress he had ever seen! He cheeks where more than pink, they were a deep shade of red. She looked mortified.

⌠Talk-some-since-into-your-damb-bride!■ Tenten grunted.

⌠Uh...■ Neji was dumb founded. What was she...?

⌠I think the dress is cute!■

Neji flinched, it was Reiko. He turned his head. No, not only Reiko, he mother and father as well. Oh, crap!

⌠Reiko decided that you▓d like me as a bride▓s maid, as she decided that I▓d enjoy wearing this dress,■ Tenten twirled around; the dress floated around her. It was quite pretty if you ignored the ugliness of the dress.

⌠What▓s so funny?■ Tenten asked.

Neji bit his lip; he had let a giggle escape from them, a careless mistake.

⌠Uh, Reiko, why does Tenten have to wear that dress?■ Neji asked scratching the back of his head.

⌠Because Ten-chan▓s a bride▓s maid, and that▓s what Nari, Michiko, and Tamiko are wearing!■

Neji snickered, ⌠Ten-chan?■

⌠Shut up, Neji Hyuuga!■ Tenten said angrily.

Reiko▓s mom gasped and Neji backed off.

⌠Er, Reiko, I▓ve got to say, that▓s a disgusting dress!■

⌠See?■

⌠He▓s just saying that!■

⌠Neji never ▒just says▓ anything! Shows how much you know about him!■

⌠And I guess you▓re an expert?■

⌠What▓s his astrological sign?■ ⌠Er, Sagittarius?■

⌠Wrong, it▓s a Gemini.■

⌠How I▓m supposed to know that!■

⌠You▓re marrying him!■

⌠Girls! Girls!■

⌠Stay out of this mom!■

⌠Aw, no mommies aloud? Why? You▓re so weak, you need the extra backup!■

⌠Wa▓d you say!■

⌠I said...■

⌠Ow!■

⌠Ow!■

The two girls clutched their arms and turned to Neji.

⌠Neji! Since when do you do that outside of practice?■

⌠Since when do you do that to your fiancИ?■

⌠Since you girls got on my last nerve! I can▓t take this! You fight, every time you see each other! And, I just...!■ Neji turned a shade of red.

There was an awkward silence before some one spoke up.

⌠All right, I hope you have a happy marriage,■ Tenten said. Then, she turned and left without saying good bye.

⌠Tenten?■ Neji asked.

⌠Leave me alone, Neji, s-see you around.■

She sounded a little choked up. But that▓s something Reiko wasn▓t able to pick up.

⌠All right! See you at the wedding! So, what are you wearing Neji?■

⌠I...■ he looked back at Tenten, he didn▓t feel like talking anymore.

⌠Hey! Neji!■ Lee came running up to them.

⌠Oh! I can▓t wait! The room will be filled with new and old love! Aw! The flames of youth!■ And Sakura-chan▓s coming! Oh, Sakura!■

⌠Neji, isn▓t there, um, something you wanted to tell Reiko?■ squeaked the Hyuuga heir for behind Neji.

⌠Something you wanted to tell me? Really?■

⌠Er, um, yeah, uh, see ya later.■

⌠Is that it?■

⌠Look can you people just leave me the hell alone!■ he slammed the door shut. He was breathing hard. He turned to face Hinata. She looked very disapproving.

⌠Look, you try it!■

Hinata shrugged and walked up the stairs. Neji panted. In three hours, he, Neji Hyuuga, would be a married man. Damb it.

[Later

▒Vows... I promise to... what? Love and cherish her forever? Yeah, right.▓

The music started and Reiko started walking down the isle.

⌠Wait! Stop the music!■

Everything stopped as messenger nin came running though the church.

⌠Mr. Hyuuga Neji? Mr. Rock Lee?■

⌠Yes?■ they both asked, stepping forward.

⌠I have a message for you from Tsunade-sama.■

⌠In case you haven▓t noticed,■ Reiko said, making herself known, ⌠Neji is getting married and doesn▓t have time for a summons. Tsunade will have to wait!■

⌠This is NOT a summons!■ the messenger nin said, ⌠It▓s about your other team mate, Higarashi Tenten.■

⌠Tenten?■ Neji whispered.

⌠What about the flower of our team?■

⌠Lee! This is not the time for that flower talk!■

⌠Sorry.■

⌠What▓s wrong with Tenten, sir?■ Neji asked.

⌠Well, you see...■ 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

▒Damb it!▓ Neji thought to himself, ▒Damb it all!▓

[Flash Back

⌠Well, you see, Miss Tenten is... missing.■

⌠What!■ Neji and Lee said in unison.

⌠She never came home; her parents were hoping you two might know...■

⌠No, I saw her three hours ago! She didn▓t say anything that would suggest that!■

⌠I haven▓t even seen her since yesterday.■

⌠Something▓s wrong...■ Neji whispered.

⌠Tsunade-sama has given the five of you permission to search for her.■

⌠Let▓s go.■

⌠Wait a darn second!■ Reiko yelled, ⌠This is our wedding day!■

Neji and Lee where already at the door as she started yelling.

⌠This is my wedding day! You have a choice, Neji Hyuuga! Marry me, or go running after her! What▓s it going to be?■ 

Neji practically snapped. He really did. He turned to face the girl (who, by the way, was fuming man) and looked her in the eye with such hatred she quivered.

⌠Are you seriously asking me to choose between you▓re god forsaken wedding day and her safety?!■

Reiko looked to her feet, and fiddled with her fingers.

⌠You▓re an idiot. You think I care about this wedding? I care about the safety of my team. I don▓t give a damb about this wedding. It was arranged. And honestly, I don▓t give a damb about it. So, good bye, Reiko. I▓ll take the later.■

[End Flash Back

Neji rounded the corner and dashed up the street. Lee had made it his duty to remove the weights and search the entire village. Mr. and Mrs. Higarashi stayed home, incase she came back. Gai was asking around for information. Neji was in a panic. What if she was hurt... or...

⌠Byakugan!■

Everything inanimate darkened and everything alive lightened. Neji could see everything. The one the he couldn▓t see... was Tenten. Neji strengthened his Byakugan. Everything from all angles zoomed in... and still no Tenten.

⌠C▓mon...■

Neji strengthened his Byakugan again. Everything zoomed inward again... no Tenten.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. She wasn▓t in the village. But then... where...

Neji stopped. He remembered something. Something... difficult to remember. Something... about Tenten.

⌠C▓mon! Remember! Remember! What is it?! What is it?! Are you a genius of not?!■ Neji yelled at himself.

A place flashed into his memory. A damp place with very little light. Tenten▓s face in the lamplight. Only, it was younger. It was a small, cute face. It was definitely Tenten though, just... younger.

Neji remembered.

[Flash Back

⌠Hi!■ chimed a cheerful voice.

A four-year-old Neji Hyuuga turned around to look at the person who dared disturb him in his time of troubles. It was a girl no older than himself. She had chocolate brown hair that was cut into a girlish version of a boy cut. 

⌠What do you want?■ Neji snapped, stifling the hot tears that begged to spill from his eyes.

⌠I thought you would like some cheering up!■ the girl said sitting down next to him.

⌠I d-d-don▓t n-need any ch-cheering u-up!■ Neji snapped. But the tears poured out of his eyes as he said it.

⌠Liar,■ the girl said simply.

⌠What▓s it to you!■ Neji snapped.

⌠Nothing,■ she said, cutely, ⌠ ▓Sept I don▓t want to see you cryin▓.■

She whipped some of his tears away. Neji▓s lip trembled. The girl smiled.

⌠What▓s your name?■ Neji asked.

⌠Hey, I don▓t even know your name! But, I guess since you▓re the puddle of tears...■

⌠I▓m not a puddle of tears!■

⌠I▓m Tenten!■ the girl stretched out her hand.

Neji looked at it. Then her slowly took it. And Tenten pulled him off the ground.

⌠Hey!■ Neji squeaked.

⌠C▓mon!■ Tenten chirped, ⌠I know just the place!■

⌠For what?!■ Neji yelled, being dragged away by the crazy girl.

⌠To think! Or to talk, but since you▓re a boy...■

Neji was yanked dawn many roads and finally, to a whole in the ground... literally.

⌠Uh...■ Neji asked.

⌠C▓mon! It▓s not as bad as it looks! It▓s kinda dirty, but it▓s nice!■

Tenten started to crawl into the whole and Neji only knew one thing for sure √ this girl was a nutcase.

⌠C▓mon!■ squeaked her little voice from inside the whole.

⌠Mmm...■ Neji groaned. He got on his hands and knees and crawled into the small-person-sized whole. 

It was getting darker the further in her got but after a while he had a nice view off her butt, no matter the light. Neji groaned, hoping she didn▓t have a flatulence problem.

⌠Here we are!■ Tenten said, suddenly disappearing from view. Neji▓s eyes were given a little light from a chakra induced candle. His hand slipped on the dirt beneath it and Neji tumbled out of the tunnel and onto a bunch of pillows.

⌠I did the same thing a couple of times!■ Tenten chirped, ⌠That▓s why I put the pillows there!■

Neji got up and waddled over to Tenten. She smiled at his in the candle light. He glared at her.

⌠Why take me here?■ he demanded.

⌠That▓s why!■ she said, pointing to his face.

⌠My nose?■ Neji asked.

⌠No silly! You▓re upset! See? You snapped at me, and you▓re acting cold!■

⌠Who said that▓s not my personality?■ Neji snapped.

⌠▓Cause!■ Tenten chimed, ⌠I saw you crying.■

Neji blushed. Tenten giggled. ⌠You... you saw... me?■ Neji asked.

⌠Of course! And a person, whose heart is really cruel, wouldn▓t do that!■

Neji glared at her. She smiled at him a big toothy grin. She had one tooth missing.

⌠You sure are weird. Can▓t you go home and play with your dolls... or something?■ Neji asked.

⌠Well, I▓m not very much into that,■ Tenten admitted, ⌠I▓m thinking of growing my hair out, though. But I do wonder if it▓ll get in the way when I▓m grown enough to be a kunoichi.■

⌠You▓re a kunoichi?■ Neji asked, taken aback.

⌠In training!■ Tenten chirped.

Neji blinked. Tenten giggled.

⌠So, You,■ Tenten said, ⌠What▓s the matter?■

Neji glared at her, ⌠My names Neji Hyuuga.■

⌠Neji, eh? What▓s the matter?■ she repeated.

Neji sighed.

⌠You▓re not going to leave me alone unless I tell you, are you?■

⌠Nope!■ Tenten chimed.

⌠Fine,■ Neji said sitting down on the ground, ⌠Well, it all started when...■

[End Flash Back

⌠That▓s it!■ Neji yelled, more loudly than he had anticipated. He turned around and ran back to the academy grounds. He skidded to a stop in front of a child-sized whole. He squatted down and examined it.

⌠Could I still fit?■ Neji asked himself. He looked at it and then, rolling up his sleeves, started to craw into it.

The whole was surprisingly big enough for him, though he was glad he wasn▓t Closter phobic. His suit jacket caught on a twig and ripped from collar to bottom. Eventually it just fell to pieces and slipped off of him. The white shirt underneath was turning a tea color from the dirt.

With one final push forward, Neji popped onto the bundle of pillows. A faint noise came from deper within the dirt room. Neji picket up the chakra induced candle, and walked forward. The noise became apparent √ it was the sound of crying.

Neji held the candle up higher to reveal a girl rolled up into a ball √ Tenten. Neji approached her and knelt down across from her. Tenten raised her head.

⌠Neji?■ she whispered.

⌠I don▓t want to see you crying,■ he whispered, pulling her closer. There lips met 


	13. Two Years Later

Two Years Later

⌠Neji!■ Lee cheered, jumping up and down like a mad man, ⌠I can▓t believe it! I can▓t believe it! Oh! Shikamaru owes me five thousand yen! Oh! I can▓t believe it! Oh! The beauty of LOVE!■

⌠Hum,■ Neji chucked.

⌠Don▓t rub it in, Lee-san,■ Shikamaru said, appearing next to him, ⌠So, it▓s true? You an Tenten are...■

⌠Yes, it is true,■ Neji said with a smile.

⌠You▓ve talked with Mr. Higarashi?■ Shikamaru asked.

⌠Of course, it▓s only proper.■

⌠Oh! The light of your LOVE shines so bright! Oh! Just as bright as the wonderful Sakura shines!■

⌠That▓s nice, Lee-kun,■ Neji said scratching the back of his head.

⌠I still don▓t buy it,■ Shikamaru said, ⌠I mean... Tenten! She▓s kinda a plan pansy, don▓t you think?■

Both Neji and Lee twitched and glared.

⌠WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!■

⌠HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF THEIR LOVE! YOU MONSTER!■

⌠DON▓T LET ME CATCH YOU SAYING THAT AGAIN! OR ELSE I DEMAND YOUR HEAD ON A SILVER PLATTER!■

⌠YOU BEAST! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER! YOU AND THAT SAND GIRL ARE...!■

⌠HOW DARE YOU!■

⌠Okay! Okay! I was just saying! I wont say it again! She▓s beautiful! Okay! I▓m sure you▓ll...■

⌠Defending my honor... again? Neji?■ chimed a soft, girlish voice. 

Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru turned to look at the new comer. Neji smiled.

⌠Aw, Shikamaru, you two have met. This is Tenten... my fiancИ.■ 


End file.
